


Anesthesia

by screamingstrawberry



Series: Sympathetic Deceit Week [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders RPF
Genre: I LIVE FOR THIS SHIP AND NO ONE CAN TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME, M/M, Swearing i think, deceit talks about how he's horny like at least twice, little bro emile, mentions of Tana Mongeau, remy talks about virgil, too lazy to change it to mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry
Summary: Logan picks his boyfriend Sham and his little brother up from a dentist appointment, and Sham is a little under the influence.( Deceit's name is Sham in this. I really like the S's for him, idky )





	Anesthesia

Logan was a patient boyfriend. You kind of had to be when your boyfriend practically spoke in riddles. Logan didn’t mind driving 45 minutes to pick up his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s little brother from their dentist appointment, he didn’t even mind blasting the Steven universe soundtrack to entertain the ten year old brother in his backseat. He did mind the drool on his window.

If he had to be honest, his boyfriend looked kinda cute, practically passed out in the passenger seat because of the anesthesia. His head was leaning against the glass of the window, drool dripping onto the window and the bib that the receptionist had given Logan for the safety of his leather seats. His eyes weren’t even open, and despite the multiple cotton balls stuffed in his mouth, it was mostly closed. When they reached a red light, he took his phone that was plugged in and snapped a picture of the sight to the groupchat.

_dadfriendn1 : cute_

_romanimhot: me after finals_

_panic!everywhere : shmood_

_starbucksaddict : virge after our third round_

_romanimhot : NOT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD_

“LO! LO!” Logan nearly slammed on the gas in surprise, reaching his arm over Sham’s chest on instinct even though nothing happened. He giggled, bringing the sleeve of his yellow crop top hoodie up to his face looking unfairly adorable while Logan took a deep breath and turned the corner. He wondered if he should reprimand him, but soon enough his giggles turned to yawns and he was tiredly mumbling again.

“Hey Emile, how long has your mom been gone?” Logan asked, watching through his rear view mirror as the ten year old put his phone door, and folded his hands in his lap. Logan reached over to turn the music down, when Emile shrugged.

“A couple of days.” Emile replied, looking out the window as Logan pulled into the parking lot of the Picanis’s apartment complex. They had taken the bus to the appointment, from what Emile told him, and it wasn’t uncommon for Mrs. Picani to be so absent in her son’s lives. A sore spot for Sham.

“Think you can run upstairs and pack a bag for you and your brother? You guys can hang out at my place for the weekend” Logan asked and Emile nodded in response, he got out of the car, walking over to Logan’s window.

“Need Sham’s keys.” Emile mumbled, pointing to the bumps in his brother’s left pants pocket.

“Right.” Logan nodded, reaching across the middle of the seats to grab the keys out of Sham’s pocket. Sham apparently wasn’t asleep, because he reached over and grabbed Logan’s wrist, fighting him a little, whining the entire time. Logan yanked his arm away as soft as he could as reached behind him without looking to hand the keys to Emile, waiting to hear him run off before turning back to his boyfriend and shaking his head. “I was just grabbing your keys.”

Logan leaned over, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and moved his hand to softly play with the curls at the top of Sham’s head. His hair was one of the things that fascinated him about Sham. It was dark in the winter, naturally curly and usually slicked back with some kind of product that Logan didn’t know the name of. But in the summer, he let his hair do what it wanted, it being too hot and him being a little too lazy to care as the almost blonde curls stuck to his head. He played with it frequently. For research, of course.  “How are you feeling?”

“Stop.” Sham groaned and despite him leaning up into the touch Logan still pulled his hand away just to be careful.

“Are you in pain?” Logan was quite sure how he might have hurt him by twirling his hair, but Sham had just had a tooth fiiled, so confrontation with the nerve could cause a headache, stomach pain-

“Mhm, making me horny.” Sham mumbled, turning on his side to face Logan, the seatbelt clicking a little as he moved. He slowly opened his eyes finally, and Logan got sight of those beautiful brown orbs with lots of yellow speckled in between for the first time this afternoon.

“Thank you for sharing.” He laughed a little at his boyfriend’s bluntness, and was worried for a moment when Sham’s opened widely, and was staring him down. Logan reached over, tracing the millions of freckles he must have on his arm, connecting the dots as his boyfriend stared. “Do I have something on my face?”

“You’re-really-attractive.” He came off kind of slurred because of the cotton balls now sticking out of his mouth, and Logan reached over to push them back towards where they had assumedly fixed his tooth. Sham whipped his hand up, rather quickly for someone still recovering, twirling his right finger over Logan’s, pulling it a little away from his mouth. He seemed mesmerized when he finally intertwined their fingers together, holding hands and hovering it in front of his face. “I should ask you out.”

“Sham, we’ve been dating for three years.” Logan smiled, bringing their hands up to his lips, kissing each one of his boyfriend’s knuckles for dropping them down onto Sham’s leg. He followed their hands, watching them for a minute before lifting his head to see Sham in tears. “What’s wrong?”

“Really?” Sham mumbled, releasing another sob when Logan nodded. Logan reached over to dry his eyes with the last clean napkin he had left in his car, from when they’d went out to fast food on Wednesday, and tried to wipe gently but Sham shook his head pushing Logan’s hand away to place his hands on either side of Logan’s face. Logan didn’t speak, but rose an eyebrow at him and Sham smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Logan leaned forward pressing his lips against Sham’s wet, cotton covered ones. He laughed a little, it felt gross, but Sham was pulling him closer by the sides of his face so he couldn’t exactly pull away. Plus it was kind of sweet.

When Emile came back, Sham finally pulled away, smiling to himself. Emile tossed too backpacks into the seat next to him, and opened up a gaming system he had in his hand, and putting some headphones in his ears. Guess we won’t be listening to Steven Universe, Logan said to himself as he turned the car radio to a radio station and turned it down to two or three, just barely able to hear it over Sham’s giggling. “What are you laughing about?”

“Really horny now.” Sham laughed to himself, and Logan almost yelled at him, but looking back he realized Emile was paying no attention to them.

“You’re ludicrous.” Logan shook his head.

“No, he’s a rapper.” Sham replied tiredly, setting his head against the window again, meaning he was probably going to doze off. The 45 minute drive passed pretty quickly, entertaining Sham when he was awake, Emile ignoring them in the backseat, and the soft sounds of the pop radio filling the gaps in between.

When he finally pulled into his apartment complex, he sent Emile ahead with the keys and the bags while Logan lifted the completely asleep Sham into his arms, bridal style, before locking his car. The two climbed into the elevator, the elevator man smiling fondly at Logan smiling fondly at Sham, and Emile just shrugged again. When they got to his floor, Emile opened the door and held it for Logan to take Sham into his bedroom, and then the ten year old closed it and made himself at home. When Logan got back from setting Sham on his bed, he got out some water, painkillers, and applesauce in case Sham would want to eat anything. “Emile, are you hungry?”

“No.” He said, relaxing on the couch he was familiar with way too often to be okay, and pulling up Youtube on the TV. He looked up at Logan as he passed to say thank you, but he couldn’t help but laugh, pointing at his shirt. “He drooled on you.”

“I can’t take him anywhere, can I?” Logan sighed, unbuttoning his shirt when he closed his door on Emile’s soft giggles and the sound of a Tana Mongeau video. Well, the Picanis certainly weren’t known for their taste in people, after all Sham was dating him; Logan thought to himself as he looked for a cleaner shirt to wear. His gaze fell upon Sham who was slowly slipping down the pillow and onto his back. “Woah, woah.”

Logan ran over to him to fix it, and meanwhile pulled the cotton balls out of his mouth, figuring he’d gotten all the moisture out on his window, his bib that Logan pulled off too, and Logan’s good shirt. Sham opened his eyes at the feeling of Logan’s fingers on his face, and tugged him downward toward his lips. The kiss was a little better without the cotton balls, Logan had to admit, but the cold feeling of Sham’s hand on his bare chest made him shiver. Logan pulled away, pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s head and moved to find a shirt but Sham whined. “No fair, still horny.”

“Not with your brother in the house.” Logan laughed, deciding one of the shirts Sham had left here last time he’d come over. It was yellow, his boyfriend’s favorite color, and was way too big for Logan, but had cute little checkered lines along the shoulder seams. The silence was covered up by the sound of Emile’s tiny giggles from the living room, and Logan climbed back onto the bed, pulling Sham toward him. “Tana Mongeau doesn’t exactly get me in the mood.”

Sham giggled, wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, settling his head onto Logan’s chest. Emile must of have heard them, somehow, because the video got a little quieter, and when Logan leaned down to play with his boyfriend’s hair, he was able to hear the small mumble of agreement, and ignored what he knew was poking him in the leg. Sham leaned up a little, and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

Logan smiled, pulling Sham closer when he leaned back down and closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to his hair, before closing his own eyes. “Anytime, love.”


End file.
